


Neighbors

by sirenspell



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, heightened senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: Moving in across the hall from Eddie Brock, you both click at first meeting. But busy schedules have you two never crossing again till one night when the reader needs to let off a little steam. But Venom smells the delicious scent and wants Eddie to enjoy it as well.





	Neighbors

"Please tell me this is the last box?" Your friend grunts, setting down another box on the table. 

 

"I swear that's the last of it," you chuckle, looking over your new apartment. 

It is small but it will do. After all, the price isn't bad, and you are starting anew. Your friend smiles as she glances around. 

"So you sick of San Fran yet?" 

You laugh and pause, noting that a box is missing. 

"Not yet, though on the surface it seems nicer than New Jersey." 

 

"Anything's nicer than Jersey--" 

"Hey, your momma would have your head if she heard you saying that." 

She chuckles as you toss a sweatshirt at her, before heading out the door to the hallway.   
-  
Someone new has moved in.

"Yeah, I can see that," Eddie mumbles to Venom as he sidesteps a box left in the hallway, only to collide with a back. 

They smell delicious. 

Eddie tries to ignore the symbiote as he catches his new neighbour mid-fall and feels his heart stop as the girl turns and blinks like a deer caught in the headlights back up at him.   
-  
You stare at the man who holds you solidly against him, and you swear you feel your brain stall. Those pretty blue-green eyes look down at you. A smirk tugs at those plump lips, his tongue slipping out to wet them. You track the movement and store the thought away for later focus.

"Hey! Y/N, what's the ho-" Your friend stops short in the doorway, taking in the position you and the mysterious stranger are stuck in: he caught you mid-air, having pulled you to his chest and your arms grip onto him with an almost passionate hold.

"I'll just go back and steal more things since you’re busy." She turns around and heads back into the apartment. 

You finally find function and manoeuvre to stand, "I am so sorry-"

"Sorry." 

You both stop as you mumble apologies and stand for an awkward moment.

"So you're movin' in across the way?" He asks. You notice a hint of a New York accent, and it reminds you a little of home. 

 

"Yeah, hope I don't have much to live up to." You joke, and he chuckles. It's a deep raspy sound that sends your skin pebbling, and a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"I mean if you count playing obnoxious bad metal music, and a generally nasty attitude good things, you have a lot to live up to." 

You laugh, bending down to pick up the forgotten box. 

"Well, then I guess I am going to be a major disappointment with my lack of metal music, and general optimism." 

He laughs and it makes you a little giddy to be the cause of it. 

"Well, Ms..." 

"Oh Y/N. " You hold out your hand which he takes and for a moment his hand feels...wet? You blink and resist the urge to pull back, the sensation passing. "And you...?" 

"Eddie." He gives you a lopsided grin that makes his eyes crinkle. Before you both release hands, you hear your friend call that she's stolen most of your stuff. 

"See you around?" You ask as he heads to his door across the hall from yours. 

"For sure."   
-  
Eddie and you have very different routines so seeing each other around is a little bit of a stretch. And if you do, one of you is in a rush. If it’s not that, then it’s because Eddie is gone for days at a time. So after everything has been unpacked and your apartment made homier, you can’t help but feel a bit...Antsy. This is the best word you come up with, between work and social obligations. 

You really don't have time for anything else, save for getting home and spending the night either working or passing out on your bed. Even if the handsome neighbour across the way invades your thoughts more than you care to admit. God that voice. You hear him sometimes from across the way and good god are you lonely. 

Laying on your bed one night, work shoved to the side unfinished, you sigh out, “God, I need a hobby. Your mind wanders back to Eddie, something stirring deep in your core, thighs clenching. Biting your lip, you stand and turn off the lights before laying back down. Your leggings feel far too tight so you slip them off, kicking them off to a forgotten corner of your room. 

Stealing, you struggle with what you’re about to do before something in your resolve crumbles. Hand smoothing over your hips, you curl your fingers over the waistband of your panties. You hold your breath, slipping them down over your thighs and to your ankles where you kick them off to join your leggings in the beyond. Bare from the waist down, covered by a large, faded t-shirt, you touch yourself. Your hand slips along your thigh, delving inward to brush your fingertips experimentally over your bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck,” you hiss through clenched teeth, a shock of pleasure rocketing through you, your back arching. It’s been too long since you’ve done this. Your body hungers for another jolt, so your fingers return. 

This time, you toy with your clit, circling to find new spots. All the while you imagine your hand is someone else’s, Eddie’s voice a whisper in your ear, telling you how he’s going to fuck you till you’re breathless.

\-   
Eddie. 

Eddie sits up, confused as Venom all but rips him from his nap on the couch.

"Wha--What is it?" He mumbles, thinking something is wrong. 

Venom pulls him along to the apartment door. Drowsy and confused, Eddie braces himself against the door. 

 

"Venom, where are you taking us?" 

Venom growls and it almost makes Eddie shiver. 

Across the hallway--

"We are not going--"

Yes, we are! 

It demands, reminding Eddie of a child. He still resists. 

"Is Y/N in danger, is something wrong?" 

These questions silence the symbiote for a moment. 

No.

"Then we are not going over there at," Eddie glances at the clock, "nearly 3 in the morning?" 

But the smell--

"We're not eating them either!" 

Once again silent, Eddie almost pulls away from his door, only to stop as something curls over his flesh, along his chest, and down his abdomen. It stops at the waistband of the sweatpants he wears. 

 

"What are you doing?" Eddie huffs, feeling something wrong with himself, but not sure what. 

Eddie, it's been so long, the alien hums right in his ear. 

Eddie bites down on his lip as the tendrils slither lower.

"Venom." It's a warning but one Venom ignores as it strokes languidly along Eddie's cock, the flesh hardening quickly beneath the slithering strokes. 

 

We should go over there, make her squeal, scream for us. 

Venom hisses as Eddie groans, then it does something Eddie never expects.

Somehow heightening his senses, Eddie smells the sweet scent of his neighbor’s arousal. It sinks into his nose and settles low in his belly. His cock jolts. He hears the soft sounds of her moans and he's pressing himself against the door groaning.   
\-   
You whimper as your fingers slip into your clenching cunt, the slick walls grasping at your fingers as you fuck yourself. Curling a digit in, you gasp as it rubs against your g-spot. Your other hand grasps your breast, twisting and pinching your hardened nipple. 

The wet noises of your fingers fucking you make your toes curl. Your thumb circles your clit as you stumble closer and closer to release. In your mind it's Eddie fucking you thoroughly, his fingers spreading your pussy till you are throwing your head back, begging him for more.

"Oh god, Eddie, yes," you whisper, your breath catching in your chest as your fingers stroke deep in your cunt. So close. His lips bite and nip at your throat, marking every inch of you as his, and relishing in every little noise you make as he brings you closer and closer to release. The fantasy brings you to new heights, your cunt pulsing around your fingers.   
-  
"Venom--" 

 

She wants you, she wants it to be your hand fucking her. Listen. 

Hearing her moan his name in such a way has Eddie quivering. 

Venom's tendrils wrap around his throbbing cock, pulsing around him. Eddie gasps and presses his forehead against the solid wood of his door. He moans, hearing her finger herself; the wet, slick sounds of her cunt as it gushes around her fingers. 

 

"Eddie, please, oh fuck, I'm so close." She gasps, and another wave of sweet-smelling arousal fills Eddie's nose. He grunts. Venom starts to stroke him, matching her pace.

"Oh fuck, Y/N." He gasps, Venom purring as precum leaks from the head of Eddie's cock. 

We should be over there fucking her, just imagine how she would feel around you.

Venom squeezes its tendrils around Eddie's cock, and he almost shouts with want. He manages to choke it back down. 

"Oh god, I'm gonna--" 

Eddie and Venom both hear the pitch in her voice, the pace speeding up. Venom matches it, squeezing Eddie more as other tendrils slither along his body, over his heated flesh mimicking hands that splay over his back, digging into the flesh there. 

The cry that she makes as she climaxes pushes Eddie over the edge as well. Venom growls, heady in the release of Eddie. Eddie shivers as he kneels before his door, gasping and still overwhelmed with the sensation of Venom's tendrils as they slither back into his body. His release cools in his pants. He thinks distantly that he'll need to change.

 

You should probably go over there, Venom says smugly as Eddie jumps up, opening the door and rushing over to her apartment.   
\-   
Your body quivers in the last throes of your climax, your legs relaxing as your body slips down from your arched position. 

"Fuck, I needed that," you mumble to your ceiling as you return to Earth. 

You jolt up as a knock sounds at your door. Immediately you stumble up, your knees weak as you find a pair of shorts on the floor. 

"Coming!" You shout as another knock sounds out. Your cheeks still flush as you open the door and find Eddie, looking haggard before you. 

 

"Um, would you like to go out sometime?" He stammers out. 

You halt all sorts of questions as you mumble out a quick, "Sure."


End file.
